5 de Noviembre
by sapphire97
Summary: Aquél hombre no sabía quién escribió aquella carta, pero sabía que con ella escribiría una gran historia. "El cómo se escribió V de Vendetta. No contiene personajes en que salen en cómic o película".


Esta historia es la ganadora del concurso de Sant Jordi de mi Instituto de 1Batx. Con la que tuve problemas a la hora de presentar por que pensaban que la había cogido de Internet. Ahora creo que merece estar en esta web como mis otras dos historias inacabadas. Espero que os guste.

5 de Noviembre

Tengo que pagar las facturas, y rápido. Eso mismo pensó aquel hombre con aspecto preocupado, que estaba sentado en las orillas del río Támesis en las afueras de Londres. Llevaba tiempo que no tenía inspiración, al principio no le importaba. Cada día iba a su escritorio dispuesto a escribir, pero eso nunca pasaba. No le venia la inspiración que tanto ansiaba. De pronto, vio una botella. No le pareció gran cosa, siempre había botellas vacías en esa parte del río. Pero se fijó mejor, tenía algo dentro. No era algo líquido, era un papel. Se decidió de ver que era. La curiosidad era muy grande. Al principio le costó un poco, parecía vieja la botella y el papel estaba amarillento. Al cogerlo, se fijó que tenía una fecha: 5 de Noviembre de 1606. Se impresionó, no se esperaba que tuviera tantos años. Pero siguió leyendo, la intriga era muy grande. Empezaba con un "Querido desconocido". Eso significa que no esperaba que llegará la carta a alguien que conociera. Y siguió leyendo, esa carta del río:

Seguramente pase mucho tiempo en que se lea esta confesión, pero quiero hablar lo con alguien. Para que sepáis de toda esta tragedia, tengo que decir que soy católica.

Mi marido, Guy Fawkes, era un hombre maravilloso. Siempre defendió el derecho que tenemos los católicos en Inglaterra, aunque sean pocos. Y él quería libertad. Pero sabía que no sería nada fácil. Ya vimos lo que le pasó a la Perla de York por esconder unos sacerdotes católicos. Pero él no tenía miedo. Por que sabía que lo hacía por un futuro mejor, el futuro de nuestro hijo, nuestro futuro.

Faltaban dos semanas para el golpe, según el grupo de Guy, el golpe lo llamaron "La conspiración de la pólvora". Todo consistía en poner una bomba en el parlamento para que muriera el rey y hacer poner un rey católico para así tener más libertades nuestra gente. Sabía que Lord Monteagle había recibido una carta anónima de qué no tenía que estar cerca del parlamento. Seguramente se la habría enseñado ya al rey, y hubieran tomado medidas para proteger más el parlamento. Cada día que pasaba, era un infierno. Tenia el miedo dentro de mí de qué fallará, como otras veces. Le había dicho de huir muchas veces, a irnos a otro país. Pero el siempre decía que no, que no dejaría su tierra por el miedo.

Recuerdo la ultima noche con la que dormí con Guy, estaba asustada. No sabía si saldría bien o mal y acabé llorando. Casi ni tenían plan con lo que seguir si fracasaban o saldrían victoriosos. Pero Guy me estuvo calmando toda la noche, prometiéndome que estaríamos siempre juntos y que nunca nos separaríamos. Aunque me calmó un poco, por alguna razón sentía que iba a acabar mal. Pero Guy volvía, siempre volvía a mi lado. Cuando eran temprano, lo fui a despedir. Y él se fue, sonriente con un te quiero en los labios. Aquel 5 de Noviembre de 1605 fue la ultima vez que lo vi, antes de enterarme de lo que me daba tanto miedo saber.

A los pocos días me enteré que un civil católico estaba siendo "interrogado" por las autoridades por intentar explotar el Parlamento. En aquel instante supe que era Guy, era la pieza clave del plan, y había fallado. El 31 de Enero de 1606, mi hijo y yo fuimos a ver el juicio en el que sabría lo que le pasaría a Guy. Le declararon culpable a morir en la ahorca. Cuando lo escuché no me pude mover, articular palabra, nada. Solo se me salían las lágrimas de los ojos. De pronto, vi que se lo llevaban, lo matarían pronto. Corrí mucho más de lo que mis piernas podían. Y ahí estaba él, solo, serio y triste. Pero me pudo ver entre la multitud y no dijo nada. Solo derramó una lágrima y sucedió lo dictaminado. Murió. No cumplió su palabra. Lloré durante meses. Y ahora, 5 de Noviembre, se le recuerda como el traidor. Festejando que Dios protegió a los protestantes de los malos de los católicos. Guy, tu querías libertad. Ahora no la tenemos, pero algún día tendremos, como tu querías.

Así terminaba la carta. Aquel hombre en el río se fue a escribir. Ya tenía su idea para poder escribir una gran historia y comenzó así: **Recuerden, recuerden el cinco de noviembre. Conspiración, pólvora y traición. No veo la demora y siempre es la hora, de evocarla sin dilación. **

Esta historia, si llega por un casual alguien de mi clase, que muchas gracias por defenderme del profesor. Fue un gesto muy bonito por vuestra parte ya que nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Gracias. Y también a mi gran amiga Laia por proponer que pusiera esta historia en Fanfic. Espero que comentéis esto.


End file.
